Blaze Ryugane
Blaze Ryugane (Japanese: 竜鋼炎 Ryugane Blaze), nicknamed the Pyro Raider of Justice, is the primary protagonist of the animated series, Rayraids: Battle Storm. Blaze is a fearless, headstrong, and confident Raider who always battles with his Fire-elemental Rayraid, Pyro Dragburn. Known to battle using spirit and courage, Blaze must fight with a friendly and out-going attitude in order to make it through the world of Rayraids, and will never back down from any challenge. Physical Appearance Blaze is a young 13-year-old teenage boy of average height with messy orange hair and huge brown eyes. His hair bears a spiky, dark-red flame-like highlight that covers most of his forehead and wears a red visor-like headband that bears the fire element's motif. He has a pale skin tone, thin-shaped eyebrows, a white bandage over his chin, and zigzag-shaped lines going downward underneath his eyes. In attire, Blaze wears a dark-red jacket with black lines around the back, medium-length sleeves with maroon lines going down, and an unzipped upper torso with an orange shirt underneath. He also wears a pale-brown belt with a black buckle that holds a pair of dark-blue jeans with yellow flames on the bottoms, and black shoes with a red stripe, white laces, and orange bottoms. He also wears black, fingerless gloves with red bands and a metal frame shaped like a flame. Character Blaze is an extremely fearless, headstrong, and proud Raider with a friendly and confident attitude. Rayraids: Battle Storm Enter the Pyro Raider! Blaze Ryugane is a talented and fierce Raider who arrives in Techrus City in order to achieve his goal to become the world's strongest Raider. As he enters, he starts a battle against a couple of robust Raiders who planned to steal a Rayraid from the first person they see enter into town. With a calm attitude, Blaze manages to defeat them all using Dragburn's scorching flames to knock all of their Rayraids out at the same time, winning the battle. Blaze later enters the Battle Park where he meets Darcy, a Rayraid data collector who works for the Owen-Tech shop. She is amazed to see Dragburn's increased combination between attack, defense, and speed despite being an Attack-type. He then proves this to her by challenging anyone to a battle and shouts about being the strongest Raider in town, angering a few Raiders who plan to take him on themselves. Blaze agrees and is excited to battle some more. In the battle, he is confused after a few Raiders' Rayraids attacked and riccochet at Dragburn but gets the hang of the battle and has it strike back in fast-pitched attacks. Dragburn manages to unleash its special move, Pyro Tornado, and creates a powerful whirlwind of flames that knocks every Rayraid out of the field, giving Blaze a victory at hand. Satisfied, Blaze asks someone else for a battle and Akuira Griffon appears. New Friends, New Rivals...A New Challenge! Rayraids *Pyro Dragburn: Blaze's current Rayraid, an Attack-type Rayraid that he used as a child. It is based on the legendary Dragon of mythology and has the abilities of the Fire element. Special Moves *Pyro Tornado: Dragburn's first signature move. When Dragburn explodes, a spiraling tornado of blazing fire engulfs it and later attacks the battlefield. The tornado itself spin faster as it flies every Rayraid into the air, knocking them out of the battlefield. *Firestorm Attack: Dragburn flies into the sky and dives towards the opponent. It then summons fiery energy that shrouds Dragburn and shapes into a large, burning dragon with an enormous wingspan. It then attacks the opponent and defeats them with a powerful fire explosion. *Magnum Blazer: With Blaze's spirit unleashed, Dragburn flies fast and channels pure fiery energy using tachyon energy. Dragburn's speed and power increases together, allowing Dragburn to strike at the opponent like a burning rocket. Trivia *Blaze's hair and clothing is a reference to the fire element, much like his Rayraid, Pyro Dragburn. **His name is associated with Fire as well. *Blaze is one of two main characters who use Attack-types.